Iron Ways
by Moon made of Ink
Summary: Temari is sent to a high school for people with special abilities. But unlike other cliché stories, you can only discover them, when you're in a near death experience. Just going to this school can kill her. Even more, now that someone is after her.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this idea, just came to me. Like just right now. I'm not sure if I'll keep this one going, or if I'll drop. Your reviews will say it all! Ok, sorry, I know you hate this, but DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. JUST THIS PLOT.**

**Iron Ways**

**Chapter One: Someone…Help!**

Temari's P.O.V.

"….." Fuck. This. Please excuse the fowl language, but I'm really pissed. It's not really my day. First, I wake up late, I have to break up Gaara and Kankuro from tearing each other's head off, over a freakin' bagel of all things, then I have to wear this stupid skirt to this new stupid school. To Hell with uniforms!

I place my head on the locked doors of this up-tight school. Seriously, it needed to pick that wedgie out of their butt! My first day and they got upset because I put my elbow on my desk because the lesson boring me too death. Yeah, I was thinking that too.

"What the Hell! Just let me in! I was 30 seconds late. 30 seconds!" on the second floor, I heard one of the windows being pulled up.

Well what do ya know, "Temari, is that you?" It was Kankuro.

"How the Hell did you get here before me?" I'm surprised that he didn't get in trouble for wearing so much purple make-up. But he just _had_ to play the 'It's-a part-of-my-religion-and-I'll get-the-Board-of-Students-on-you-if-you-won't-let-me.' card. Sometimes Kankuro has his moments of genius when he's not suppose too. So now that Kankuro can wear his girly purple make-up, they let Gaara wear all that eyeliner. For the same reason.

But my elbow just doesn't deserve a spot to rest? Nope.

"Well maybe if you took Uncle's offer to give you a ride, then you wouldn't be stuck out here." He shook his head. "Your second day and your already late. Tsk tsk, shame on you Temari." I was tempted to give him the bird, but I was already tired enough as it is.

"Whatever. Just tell the teachers that I… threw up right before school, or something like that, and I couldn't make it." Yeah, 'cause they'll _totally_ believe that. Good move Temari.

"Sure. See ya later Tamari!" Tamari? I'm not a freakin' soy sauce! Before I could yell at his very vile mistake, he shut the window, and most likely sat down. Who knows?

I could chill at home, but Uncle is still there. I could go to the mall, but so many drop-outs are there, that they'll report me to get on the school's side.

There's still Ichiraku.

Yeah, a nice hot bowl of ramen will calm the soul.

I guess I should explain this situation first before I get one of my favorite treats.

Well, me and my brothers just moved here from Suna to Konaha to go to this rich private high school. It wasn't our choice, really. With our mother past away, our father had us go here. For what reason, you might ask? Business trip.

Obviously.

Clique I know, but that's always his reason. 'Oh I can't go to your Concert, I have a business trip.' Or 'I can't go to that baseball game. Another business.' Anyways, our Uncle, Yashamaru, is to make sure that our first two days of school go smoothly. The first one, I already told you about. The second, so far, not so smooth.

I hate all the different nature paths around here. I mean, sure I love nature, but if I have to walk through _every _time I want to go somewhere, it's not gonna fly.

First time it's all like, 'Oh look at all the pretty trees and flowers.'

Second time it's like, 'Oh look, more trees and flowers.'

Third time it's-

Oh fuck.

What the Hell is that? No seriously.

"What the Hell is that?" It appeared to be some sort of raccoon-dog mix. Except, its 10 feet tall, foaming at the mouth, and looking right at me.

Once again, not my day.

I felt as though my eye would pop out of my skull as it crouched and slowly crawled toward me. Only one thing came to my mind.

Run. Run like the wind.

Just like that, I got up, and bolted.

"Okay, I need help, and fast!" Call 911 or Yashamaru? No, neither of them will ever believe me if I told them that I was being chased by a rabid raccoon-dog-thing. Well it's not like I can fight off this thing by myself! All I have is a cell phone, my keys, and some money…. Not very helpful.

I dared to look behind me to find it catching up quick while it tore down any trees that got in its way as if they were little dandelions. How could anyone _not _see this thing?

Before I could get any farther, I saw it raise its paw to strike. Everything went in slow motion for me then.

Right as the beast's claw came gradually near, I had no choice but to leap as far forward as possible. Even just a little inch would help escape the monsters blow. As I jumped onto a log, I pushed with that foot with all my might. As I take a peek behind me mid-air, I can see the tip of its almost miss me. Key word, almost.

Its claws caught onto the back of my uniforms sweater.

Everything after that went back to normal speed.

With its paw moving upward, it hit me like a baseball bat. A big, furry, baseball bat.

But it hit at an angle. With the angle, it threw me like a curve ball. I twisted through the air and slammed against a tree, scraping my back. When all the movement stopped, I could taste copper in the back of my throat. Before I could even recall what just happened, a vent of warm and moist air blew on my face, sending chills up my spine.

Not the romantic chills, the 'Oh damn I'm screwed chills.'

So now I have two options. Either get eaten by the big raccoon-dog thing, or jump from dangerous and fatal heights to my unfortunate death.

Hmm, both sound pretty sucky and gory.

Before I could decide, fate chose for me. I looked up to see a set of perfect teeth, gleaming in the light.

Its moist breath fogged my glasses, grant it I had glasses.

Thank the Gods I didn't.

Well, this is the end. But right as it was about to nash its jaws with my skull, I heard someone yell,

"_**Cha!**_" Next thing I know, the beast was gone. I look to the left to see the monster unconscious and under a pile of trees and ruble.

"Good job, Sakura." I look up to see two women standing on the thick branch.

One, which by the shoulder length pink hair, I guessed it was Sakura, wore tight black capris with a tight red shirt. The shirt was nothing special, but when she turned around to the other women, I saw some weird white ring on her back. Sorta like a crest. The only other thing she wore was some blank leather gloves. She looked a little younger than me, from what I could tell.

The other woman looked almost nothing like her.

Blue sweatpants with a green jacket over her. The jacket was zipped down to reveal a low cut white shirt to show _a lot _of cleavage. It was kinda scary. Her blonde hair was put into two loose ponytails that rested on her back. The only thing they had in common, was the determined look in their eyes.

Hell, their eye color wasn't even the same, but their emotions where spot on.

"But, it seems that someone is a witness." The older women walked towards me and knelt down on her knees, then looked sweetly at me. "Are you alright?" I was in shock, of course.

What would you do if you were just chased by a giant monster and then two women just up out of no were come and tame it like it was just a new born kitten?

Yeah, that's what I thought.

Coming back to my senses, I nod and try to get up on my own, but flinched back down in pain. My back was still grazed.

"Oh dear." She said. "Normally, I would have Sakura fix this right up, but we're both in a hurry, so I think I'll do it this time." What? Do what? Before I could even say anything, the women turned me around and placed her hand on my back. At first a great shock of pain burst through me, but just as fast as it came, it left. Now, it was replaced with a cooling sensation.

"8.5 seconds, Tsunade-sama." Tsunade? Why does that sound so familiar…

"Oh please, no need to be so formal." She then turned to me, who still sat there with my mouth hanging like a fish. "The only thing that will remain is a tiny scar, even though your injury was much larger. Now, before you ask anything, I am Tsunade, and my apprentice and daughter, Sakura. We both possess special abilities, and it was our job to track down and calm that monster you saw." Tsunade pointed to the still unconscious creature.

"You are healed, and ready to go on with your day. Thank you for cooperating this far." Ok, I need to know what just happened.

"Wait, what in the world just happened? And really, why would you trust me that easily to reveal something like… powers?" Tsunade bent down and smiled again, but this time it was a sorrowful smile. She raised two fingers and it radiated a light green and pressed it to my forehead.

"Because, I'm sorry to say, but you will never remember what happened."

**I know, you hate me for that. But I love you too X3** **So, I know that this is another story, that I should work on my other stories, and that this story seems like another cliché, but trust me.**

**It's not.**

**I have things planned out and what not, so don't freak out. Send in your input, take my Poll, and all that lovely jazz. Oh, and if there should be any pairings with Temari, tell me in the reviews, 'casue that will tell me what you want ;D Love ya! Ja ne! **


	2. I'M NOT DEAD!

**I'M NOT DEAD!**

Please hear me out! I apologize greatly for not updating for a LONG time, and I know people get annoyed for not uploading their stories. (trust me, I know) But please listen:

I've been getting really sucked into school, and I thought I did well this semester, turns out I didn't T.T So, I need to get my head back in the game, but now I'll try to spend a little free time to working a little more on my stories.

There have been some problems going on personally, friend and family wise, so it's been energy draining and stress filled, so yeah.

2nd most importantly!- I know the most important thing about writing is the quality and how good it is (voice in head: "No shit Sherlock.") (Glares) Anyways, I've been doing a lot of self-studying, and scrap writing (like sketch dumps, but for writing) And you wouldn't _believe _how much I've improved! So I'm posting this on every chapter, and I'll remove it and post the next chapter to what every this story is and you'll get the update. I'm sorry for the delays!

P.S. My dA account name is the same as this, but they have little '–' in between each word. But I must warn you, my art isn't anywhere near as good as my writing. And I will be doing Hetalia fanfic soon too! If you're going to do a 'review' for this 'chapter' saying, 'oh it's fine' or something….

Please don't do that.

If you want to say that to me, send me a PM because I don't like it when someone says that and it counts as a review, it makes me feel guilty ;A;

That's all!

Hasta la Pasta!~

Love,

Moon made of Ink


End file.
